Modern technology and cost saving methodologies have lead to the implementation of numerous electronic menus, removing a live operator from a call and replacing the operator with an input driven menu. Many people have experienced this when calling, for example, a cable company, a credit card company, a phone company, etc. Even when calling a company to purchase a product, the electronic menus often occur.
Electronic menus can also be used to provide a range of informational services, for example. In one instance, a company called TELLME provides a call-in service where the caller can obtain information ranging from weather to news to sports score updates.
Electronic menus used to be primarily dual tone multiple frequency (DTMF) tone controlled. That is, a user was prompted to enter the number 1, 2, 3, etc. Entering a specific number activated a DTMF tone that corresponded to a particular menu choice.
As voice recognition technology has improved, some electronic menus have replaced the tone controls with voice controls. That is, instead of entering 1, the user will say “one”. Other options with the voice based menus allow the user to ask for specific “named” options. For example, a user could call their bank and, instead of entering 2 for checking information, the user could, when prompted, say “checking information.”
Hybrid menus also exist, allowing a choice between numeric entry using a keypad and voice-based entry. These might be desirable, for example, when a user is inputting a secure number in a public place, and doesn't wish to announce their social security number, for example, to bystanders.
Often times, it is also possible to interrupt the menu, by pushing an input button or speaking a command early. Menus designed to allow interruption simultaneously output information and listen for input at the same time.